


Unsure

by DangerRollins



Series: Carl finds himself [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Carl discovers he's...Anything but straight,And Mickey is sleep deprived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsure

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! I'll proof read this tomorrow. I wrote this at 2am! This,By the way is part one of the 'Carl finds himself' Series.

"How do you know if you're gay?" Carl asked.

He wasn't wasting any time. He'd woken up determined to get all the answers that he needed. Lately,He hadn't been the same. He was starting to feel things he'd never felt before,He was starting to see things in a different light. He'd been thinking nonstop but he couldn't seem to get the thoughts in order,So he decided to get some help from his brother's boyfriend,Mickey.

"Jesus fuck." Mickey groaned. "I'd love to help,I really would,But I need to sleep. I've been up all fucking night because of Debbie's wailing baby and-I just don't have time."

Mickey could quite frankly give ten thousand shits less about whatever teenage crisis Carl was going through. He loved the 14 year old like he was his own brother,But after three days of no shut eye,He was willing to run the young Gallagher over with a bus just to get a short nap.

"Mickey,Please." Carl practically begged. "I think I'm gay or...Or maybe not gay but just...Not straight?" It came out as more of a question. Carl was unsure of what he was. A month ago he was straight as a pole. And then,Just like that,He wasn't.

"Do you like taking dick?" 

Mickey was always a blunt person but that question shocked both himself and Carl. He hadn't meant to be so forward but he was slowly starting to realize that Carl wasn't going to let him sleep until he got the answers he so desperately needed.

"...I don't think so." Carl muttered. "Never done it before." He shrugged.

"So you're a virgin then?" Mickey asked,Putting his head down on the kitchen table. Carl took a seat across from him and then smirked. "Of course not." He bragged. "Done it three times now...Just not with a guy."

"Why do you even think you're not straight?" Mickey asked curiously.

"Well..." Carl muttered.

*FLASHBACK*

The music was blaring from the radio as the car moved down the road smoothly. Smoke was clouding Carl's vision as he slowly nodded his head along to the beat of the rap music. He pulled the blunt away from his lips and then blew the smoke out slowly,Before going into a coughing fit after trying to laugh while blowing the smoke out at the same time.

"Woo! We're here." One of his friends yelled as the car stopped. Carl looked outside the window and started chuckling. He was pretty damn happy. He was about to go into a club for the very first time in his life,And no doubt there would be older chicks in there,Dancing in tight little dresses and downing bottles of vodka and cheap beer.

 

And he was right. The moment he snuck into the back door of the club,He was surrounded by the sound of more loud music and the sight of girls grinding on each other. He made his way towards the back room. He'd find a girl to dance with later on,But for now,He needed to be a little more loose.

"I'm here." He smirked,Holding his arms out in a bragging fashion. A few people,Who he didn't even know very well,Cheered and shouted as he made his way over to a comfy looking couch. 

It wasn't even an hour later that he was high as hell and drunk too,And he decided that now would be the perfect time to make his way out towards the front so he could order himself a few more drinks. The first thing he asked for when he got to the bar was another bottle of vodka and a couple shots for his friends. It was on him. Money wasn't a problem after all the hard work he'd been doing lately. Selling guns was really a great enterprise.

 

And then it happened.

While he was waiting for his drinks to be ready he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around,Expecting to see a cute girl,Drunk off her ass who wanted to dance with him. Instead he saw a boy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. And he couldn't say he was disappointed.

"Hi." Carl muttered. He doubted the boy heard him over the loud music.

"Hi. You're Carl right?" The boy asked,Holding out his hand. Carl shook it firmly and nodded. "Yeah,How'd you know?" He asked in confusion. "I've heard a lot about you. Mind stepping outside with me for a bit?" He asked. Carl nodded.

 

They found themselves standing outside next to Carl's ride,Both holding a cigarette. The boy,Who's name Carl had learned was Russel,Started to talk after a minute. "I hear you sell guns." He stated. "I need one. My sister said she got chased down an Alley by her ex boyfriend because she refused to get back together with him. He tried to hit her but she got home before he could get his hands on her. I wanna protect her. Next time that fucker comes around my house,I need to be able to pop a cap in his ass." 

Carl could respect that. If he ever found out that some ass wipe was trying to harm one of his sister's or his niece,He'd probably round up every gun he owned and use every single bullet in every single one of them to prove that the Gallaghers were not to be fucked with.

"What kind do you want?" Carl asked.

"I don't know much about guns. Don't know the names,Don't care to know." Russel shrugged. "All I need is one that can shoot. I'll learn how to use it later on." He said nonchalantly. Carl nodded. "Hop in." Carl said,Opening up the car door. He always kept his backpack with him and it was always filled with guns. 

When they were both in the car,Carl shut the door and pulled his backpack off the floor. "Just pick whichever one you want and you can have it." He said. "Careful not to pull the trigger." He reminded. "You don't seem to know anything about guns and the last thing I need is to loose a toe." He muttered.

"I'll take this one." Russel said,Pulling out the first gun he spotted. "How much is it?"

For a second there,Carl had forgotten that he was supposed to charge. 

"Ugh...Um...How much do you have on you?" He asked sheepishly.

"Never leave the house without at least four hundred." Russel smirked proudly. 

"Two hundred then." Carl shrugged. He thought it was reasonable. He usually charged people much more for even the shittiest of guns. "Cool." Russel mumbled before pulling a wad of cash out of his pocket. He counted it hurriedly and shoved the money into Carl's hand before tucking the gun into his jacket. "Thanks."

"No problem."

It was silent then. Carl was just staring at Russel and Russel was just sitting there,Doing nothing. Neither knew what to say now,Each visibly uncomfortable. Russel looked around and cleared his throat,But Carl sat still as a statue. He was curious. 

For whatever reason,He grabbed the blonde's shirt and pulled him towards him. Russel's lips were soon on Carl's and the kiss lasted for quite some time. One of two things was going to happen after the kiss ended.

One.

Russel would beat the shit out of Carl for kissing him.

Or two.

The kiss would turn into a heated make out.

Carl was damn happy that the latter had happened

Russel crawled over to Carl's lap and slipped his tongue into his mouth hungrily. Carl's hand's quickly found their way to Russel's hips to bring him even closer. It wasn't until Carl had let out a low moan that they decided to stop before they got caught making out in a car.

 

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"I was the one that initiated it,And I liked it a lot. He was a fucking good kisser." Carl said,Staring blankly at the dark haired boy across from him.

By now Mickey had raised his head off the table and was staring at Carl with big eyes. Suddenly,Sleep wasn't important. Mickey was actually interested. "Well shit...I miss the days when me and Ian would have car sex." He mumbled.

"You've never even owned a car." Carl said.

"Yeah but we keyed other people's cars and fucked in them." Mickey shrugged. "That's besides the point. When was this?" "A month ago." Carl answered. "Have you seen this Russel kid since then?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah,A lot of times actually. He blew me just last week." Carl smirked wider than he had before. He was proud of himself. In his mind,He was an indestructible force. No girl or dude could resist him. Or at least that's what he wanted to believe.

"Well that's nice and all,But why are you asking me about your sexuality? You clearly aren't straight if you enjoy getting sucked off by dudes." Mickey said. Carl looked down at his hands. "Yeah but,You and my brother...Well you guys don't just have sex. You guys actually say I love you and shit. A mouth is just a mouth to me. I could get a blow job from a rattlesnake and enjoy it if it had a warm mouth and didn't bite my dick off. I wanna know if I actually like the guy,I guess." He tried to explain.

Mickey understood exactly what he was saying. 

"Look kid,Only time will tell. I used to just like taking it up the ass from your brother-" Carl scrunched up his nose. At some point he and Mickey would have to learn to stop being so blunt with each other. It was a good thing a lot of the time,But damn. Some things really should just be left unspoken. "-I wouldn't even let him kiss me. All we did was fuck and then...Well that's all. Now when he cuddles up to me in bed sometimes,I don't have the urge to punch his teeth out. I actually like it."

Carl took everything Mickey was saying into strong consideration. He'd only known Russel for a month. Usually when they saw each other they made out or gave each other blow jobs. They hadn't had sex yet and they never said I love you. They never even said I like you. Now that he thought about it though,He was sure that this wasn't just a sexual thing.

Sometimes Russel would laugh too hard at one of Carl's jokes. And once,When they watched some dumb TV show together,Russel had played with Carl's fingers for a while. Carl barely noticed it then but now he remembered it.

They never cuddled but Carl was never in a rush to get Russel out of his hair after they finished their make out sessions. Sometimes if they sat on the couch with one another,Carl would purposely get up to get a drink or something,Just so that when he came back he could sit a bit closer.

"Well shit." Carl mumbled. Did he have a crush on Russel? Did Russel have a crush on him?

Well shit.

How the hell was he supposed to ask? What if it just made things weird?

"Do you think I love Russel?" Carl asked with wide eyes.

Mickey rolled his eyes and let out a huff. The conversation was once again starting to bore him. His eyes were starting to droop again and he was desperate to just plop down on a bed and knock out. "You are such a teenager." Mickey mumbled. "You've known the guy for a month I highly doubt you love him. I mean it's possible,I guess if you believe in that whole love at first sight bullshit. But it's unlikely. Then again...Sometimes you get a blowjob so fucking good you wanna shout the words 'I love you' from a roof top." Well now Mickey was just thinking about Ian's pretty pink lips. The red head sure knew what to do with his tongue...

"Hm." Carl hummed. "I guess I don't love him. I would sure like to keep him around though. Thanks for the help,Mickey." He said before standing up. Before Mickey could even think of replying,Carl was running upstairs. "Thank god." Mickey muttered. He decided to walk over to the couch in the living room. It was as good a place as any to sleep. As soon as he plopped down and shut his eyes,He heard a sound he was all too familiar with.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" He shouted,But the sound of the baby crying must've drowned him out because he got no reply. 

"Fucking Gallaghers!"


End file.
